


Dream A Little Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Obligatory Snow Fic for December, So last night I had a very vivid dream, Stupid Frozen References, a well written (I hope?) dream, but honestly it's not there, i tagged the Jarco because it's technically canon in the background, like I said this is basically a dream, mewberty, more than some, my subconscious hates me just so ya know, that oddly makes a strange amount of sense, there is some Janackie tho, this is that dream, um tags right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Star's confused emotions are the accidental cause of a sudden snowstorm in Echo Creek, things get a little crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I had this dream.  
> So I spent the entire day, writing a fic from it.  
> Go live your dream.

It had been snowing for three days.

An occurrence that would not have been quite so unusual if this hadn't been So Cal. Echo Creek to be exact.

And while the first day it had been met with wondrous joy. The third had brought the temperature to a level that most residents were not accustomed to, and it felt a danger to their health.Thankfully the snow hadn't stuck to the ground. So driving was still possible. If you wanted to face the bitter cold.

No one quite knew why the snow wouldn't stop.

No one, except for Star Butterfly.

Now perhaps you know of that movie that encourages you to love truly, never let your feelings fester, and let things go. There's also a lot of snow and ice in that movie. It's very cold.

Well something of a curse of sorts had fallen over Star.

After carefully hiding her emotions for Marco, for months and months and months. Something had gone haywire and now there was snow in Echo Creek.

Star knew very well, by intuition or something else I couldn't tell you. That she was the cause of this weather phenomenon. She also knew there was a very simple fix.

Kiss Marco and admit her feelings.

It seemed simple, when it was said or written out like so. But it wasn't quite so simple when factors came into play. Factors like, Jackie Lynn Thomas, friendship, and Marco himself.

She couldn't do such a thing. Jackie was her friend, a friend in a happy relationship with Star's best friend. Painful though it may have been for Star, Jackie didn't deserve anything like this.

And Marco, it would be a crime. To steal an unsolicited kiss from a boy who was loyally dating a good friend, and very happily doing so. To admit her feelings to the closest friend she had, to risk their friendship in such a way. To make things awkward, and put a new barrier over their trust. It was a disaster.

There had to be a Plan B.

Despite the snow and horrid cold, school had not been canceled. Principle Skeeves had dug out some coat he bought in Switzerland and declared that if he could make it, the students could as well.

Star decided to attempt her Plan B in the only way she could.

 _Fake Mewberty_.

A little purple paint. A few stuffed pairs of purple tights. It was mostly a great plan. If she'd had Glossaryck around to advise against, Star might not actually go through with it, instead finding some spell to stop inclement weather. Or Glossaryck being what he was for situations without good judgement, would have encouraged her to dip down far enough to go into something that was not Fake Mewberty, but the real deal. That would have been far too risky to Star's plans, she couldn't control herself in that form, and she knew who her single target would definitely be this time.

Yes, the snow would stop, but at what cost?

Fake Mewberty. The best option. A clear excuse for kissing the large population of single guys at school. (For Star had no wish to make anything messy for anyone with misunderstanding in an established relationship). Perhaps, that could stop the snow, and she could just say "I love you" in her fake state, while Marco was passing by.

However the fly in the ointment, besides the only 25% chance that it would stop the snow before she contracted some form of mono, was Marco himself. She didn't quite now how he would react with her going into Mewberty again. Sure he knew this time around she would return to normal at some point, but Marco also would try to intervene to cause as little collateral damage as possible.

This plan had to be made Marco-proofed.

"Marco," Star called out to the closed door of the bathroom, where the morning routine of her best friend was in process. In former days, she would have waltzed in, but since his relationship with Jackie had taken off, it felt almost... off limits. She had decided to give him back some of his more personal time. Though she missed that chats they would have and the jokes they would share, and being the one Marco turned to when he wanted an honest opinion. He had no idea that most of the time, Star's opinion was still through rose colored glasses with anything concerning him.

"Sorry Star, I know I was in there too long again, the bathroom is free and clear-" Marco opened the bathroom door to Star's face, graced uncharacteristically with a frown. (Though that frown had become more a part of her demeanor when Marco wasn't around, it was one of his first times really seeing it.).

"What's wrong?"

She replied not vocally, but lifted up her bangs to reveal a small Purple Heart. Marco tried to reach out to brush it off, but Star's hand gently stopped him, fearful he would realize it was paint.

"Mewberty? It's a reoccurring thing?" He asked, slightly fearful, moreso concerned.

"Yes," she finally answered softly, not meeting his eyes. "Uh crushes y'know, they uh make it come back around when they get stronger."

This small bit of truth, caused a single snow cloud outside to rethink where he was situated. ' _Is this Echo Creek? How silly of me! I was supposed to be in Aspen yesterday_!' And he scurried away to his Colorado post.

"Oh yeah, your uh crush on Oskar." Marco was grimacing and faltering and he wondered why somehow he always felt sour talking about that subject. He shook it off. While Star was just nodding her head guilty. "Well," he said simply "someone's not going to school today." He tried to take her hand but then remembered that consequence so he lightly touched her arm where the skin didn't meet the skin. Toting her down the hall to make sure she was situated in her room comfortably for her sick day.

Star's brain set up warning signs.

_Excuse! Quick!_

"But I can't!" She said with fervor turning back towards him before they could reach her door. "You heard what Skeeves said, anyone using the snow day as an excuse to stay home sick would be in huge trouble, and then he would call my mom, and then she'd want to know what started my Mewberty up again and then things would get awkward." She gave him a look to sell it.

Marco nodded understandingly, but he was still cautious. "But Star... the last time"

"This is different then last time, less monster, more hormones. I'll be careful, I promise. Just please, Marco."

Puppy dog eyes, he was sunk.

"Fine but like, just wear long sleeves and gloves, so if you brush with a guy it won't effect you, and don't stop for any reason to talk to anyone. I'll stick with you today to keep you on track, Jackie will understand."

Though that sounded heavenly to Star, a day like the old days. It would ruin the plan entirely.

"You're a boy too Marco. And you know it isn't like you can't affect me." She admitted sheepishly, a blush threatening to form. A sudden fear struck her soul, what if sometime soon the second wave of Mewberty really did happen? This one would be caused by Marco she was sure of it, and she knew the less monster bit in her explanation was a huge lie in the real deal. This monster was not looking to carry off a boy to the clouds, this monster looked for kisses and things that were even worse than kisses. Like parcheesi and long term commitment.

She'd have to watch herself, very closely.

Marco was thinking hard about another option. "Against my better judgement, maybe Janna? Could she help you?"

Janna would go along with the plan if she left out the bit that she was doing it to avoid kissing Marco and spilling her most hidden secrets to him.

"I could ask Jackie..." he mused.

"Wouldn't that be a weird request, asking your girlfriend to keep your best friend away from boys?" Star knew that Jackie might go along with it, but then there was the risk she'd tell Marco about it later.

"Jackie'd understand, she was there for the last time, wait, wasn't she?" Marco scanned over his memory, but he couldn't remember seeing Jackie at any time that day, nor had he even given a thought to that, since his worry for Star had trumped everything.

"She had a dentist appointment, missed the whole thing." Star provided for him.

"Oh yeah." Marco pretended he had remembered this detail.

"Janna would do it willingly, though, she hates seeing PDA." Star said, putting fake positivity in her voice as she started towards the stairs now to avoid any other ways Marco would get her to stay home or try to play tagalong.

"Yeah that's true," Marco agreed turning to his own room to gather his things before stopping dead in his tracks to turn back around. "Wait, what do you mean by PDA?"

Star was already gone.

* * *

"Okay so I get you're really trying to do more reckless things now that party pooper Marco is too busy to stop you, but I gotta say Star, I didn't peg you as the type to do this." Janna had agreed readily to _Plan MewberB_ as Star now called it, but she was still confused.

Star had never shown any signs of being well, a _flirt_. That is except around Marco and Oskar, respectively, well around Marco at least. She flirted unconsciously with Marco. With Oskar it was more like she tried to wink with both eyes. Something like a pickup line of _'I heard you liked bad girls? I'm bad at everything._ '

"I told you Janna, it's a curse I gotta break. You want the snow to stop don't you?"

"Not really." Admitted Janna candidly. "I love snow, we never get any."

Star sighed.

"Seriously though, how did you even get cursed?" Janna tried.

"Some witch, gotta thaw my frozen heart or something." Miss Frozen Heart sounded tired and clearly not gung-ho for the task ahead.

"Your heart? Frozen? Star, that doesn't even make any sense, I could boil a pot of spaghetti on your heart it's so warm. My heart is the frozen one, it hasn't felt anything for years."

"That's not true!" Star said incredulously, bringing her temporarily out of her lethargic depressive state.

"I know, but it got you to react didn't it?" Janna grinned in that Janna way "C'mon Star, what's the real reason behind this? I mean I'm one to talk but I think you just might be running away from some bigger problem here."

At that moment Marco's voice floated down the hall. And the clear possibility of him turning the corner and coming that way made Star duck behind Janna quick as a flash. Marco and Jackie's forms came into view at the end of the hall, and kept walking on their straight path, as was expected since that was the way to Chemistry class.

Janna crooked an eyebrow. "Okay so you gotta kiss a guy to thaw the snow storm... are you sure any guy is going to do? Or was it a certain guy?"

"Oskar is not here today Janna, you know that." Star mumbled from behind her.

Janna just sighed acceptingly "Alright where'd you stash the paint? Let's get you done up for your Creepypasta debut, Slenderman."

* * *

Janna kept the tally, six boys down. The snow storm had actually gotten worse. Skeeves had high-tailed it out of his office before lunch with some lame excuse and now it was looking like there would actually be road closures. Against all odds the snow was sticking.

Meanwhile Star's lips had gone tingly and the boys were running in terror.

Marco woke up from his obliviousness to this after Algebra II to find a half-buggy Star ' _flying_ ' down the hall attached to a TV cart. Poor Justin fleeing for his life.

"Star!" He cried sprinting after the cart making the two person chase into a three person one. Running through the chilly open hallways of the school as the snow whipped into his face. The storm was angry now and it was a wonder that it hadn't turned to sleet.

He passed by Jackie and yelled a breathless apology, to which she nodded understandingly in response. He passed by Janna and heaved out angrily "You were supposed to keep her out of trouble!"

"Who me?" She asked where she leaned on the lockers watching the spectacle with the boy tally in her hands. Her face in a bemused smile. She hadn't had this much fun in nearly a month. "It's hopeless Marco, Nature is like a run away dump truck, hot, fast, and full of garbage!" She yelled after him. "It can't be stopped!"

Marco merely groaned in frustration and continued giving chase.

Jackie joined Janna at the lockers. "So what exactly is going on?" She asked of her old friend. Janna stiffened as she did often when Jackie elected to speak to her again. Feigning nonchalance she simply shrugged. "It's just Star stuff," she noted Jackie's worried face as her boyfriend slipped down the slush filled corridor. "He'll be fine." Janna said softer now, placing a small comforting hand on Jackie's arm. She pulled it away when Jackie took notice. "So uh..." Janna coughed awkwardly and put on a mischievous smile, "Skeeves ain't here...".

Jackie noted the glint in Janna's eye, they hadn't had an adventure together in such a long time and she missed their close relationship as much as Janna did. Though it had become harder when she started dating Marco and Janna took to hanging with Star. "Got something in mind, Janster?" The old nickname making Janna's smile grow wider.

"I was just thinking Jacks, about the teacher's lounge, those couches and the TV and the microwave and Keurig, and a nice toasty heating system. Skeeves can't force us outta there this time...." It didn't take much more convincing than that. Pulling each other by the hand down the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Star had caught up to Justin and Marco had almost caught up to Star.

Pressed against the cold cold wall, the large boy cowered in fear. Wondering what the monster had in store for him.

Star stopped the cart with her foot. Hopping down from it. Her purple painted face and hands inching closer to poor Justin. Cold and afraid. Her hair she had dyed purple with her wand and put up into it's twin hairstyles reminiscent of her original Mewberty. Despite the lack of arms, extra buggy eyes, and larger wings, she was still a formidable sight to the already traumatized boy. Marco watched in horror as she pulled Justin's face to hers softly, almost gently. Just under her breath she whispered "I'm so sorry.", before placing a gentle kiss. She pulled away almost instantly. Not even letting the feeling of the pressure remain a moment on the terrified boy's lips. With a glance backwards she checked to see if the storm had let up, and immediately saw Marco. The storm hadn't let up and with each of his approaching footsteps it worsened. She felt (no pun intended) quite frozen to the ground.

Seeing the creature distracted, Justin got his chance and escaped. He would forever remember how his first kiss was stolen by his usually very sweet inter-dimensional classmate Star. And also subsequently would have very high expectations about how any kisses he shared in the coming years should be. Since none would quite give him the adrenaline rush he recalled he experienced during his first. Since Justin stupidly would easily forget that the adrenaline was more from the fear than any fireworks. None of these details matter in the least right now, of course.

Marco stopped to catch his breath for a moment as he and Star shared a stare down. Normally such a thing would be accompanied with music reminiscent of a western, when the good guy meets the bad guy on the main drag at high noon. This held more of the tension of that moment in _Sleepless in Seattle_ , when Tom Hanks sees Meg Ryan standing in the road and they watch each other for a moment before she goes back to her car in shame. Only of course here, one of the two main romantic leads was cosplaying as her hormonal bug self. Ah well.

Marco was battling forty two mixed emotions right then, the biggest one standing out was why he was so bothered that Star had kissed Justin, he knew it should be because she had done so without Justin's consent but it wasn't bothering him nearly as much as just the fact that Star had kissed someone. He walked closer now, praying she wouldn't run.

While Star's inner monologue said one word clearly.

 _Run_.

She turned on her heel ready to pick up speed as Marco grabbed her hand, the action not without deja vu.

"Star please." He pleaded softly, holding onto her hand firmly. She turned around slowly, trying to still sell the fact that she was indeed not in control of herself completely. "I know you're in there, even more so than last time because you haven't transformed completely. Please you gotta stop. Wait it out, you're scaring people."

"Noooo..." she cooed in her trance voice. Freeing her hand from his gasp. She began to run swiftly down the hall as Marco watched her go with a sigh. He checked his watch.

3:24pm

 _33 minutes_.

Then he noted something strange on his hand. It was purple. With paint.

He sprinted down the hall after her.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" He yelled as he ran. Star, a good three yards ahead already in hot pursuit of her next victim, Blake.

"C'mon Star, stop pretending and talk to me, there's gotta be a reason!"

This was heard as he passed the teacher's lounge. Janna laughed to herself as she and Jackie sat comfortably watching a cheesy soap opera. "Of course there's a reason idiot, she loves you."

Jackie sat straight up beside her. "What?"

Janna with wide-eyed realization, quickly retracted, "On-on the show! It's clear that April loves Dustin. Heheh. Isn't it Jacks?" She tried to sound convincing but it turned more sheepish.

"I'm not really surprised." Was all Jackie said settling herself down again.

Janna gave another glance toward the door.

"I'm not gonna worry about it, Jan."

* * *

 "Star please, let me help you."

She faltered. Blake flew down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him and out of sight.

Star sighed heavily, turning around. Knowing _Plan MewberB_ had been doomed to fail from the start. Her knees shook and she hoped that maybe blessed unconsciousness might overtake her and she wouldn't have to face whatever came next.

A few tears stung her eyes, she had never been a big crier but she had shed more tears in the last few months than she could ever remember crying in her whole life. She wondered if maybe he was angry with her, and maybe it would make things easier.

He wasn't.

He simply ran to catch up with her, and threw his arms around her. Somehow taking comfort in the free range to do so without any nasty repercussions. The tears flew freely now. Her words muffled by his shoulder and choked out between gasping sobs.

"Marco—s'all—my—fault--can't—stop—snow."

He stroked her hair gently and let her sob it out. Soothing her with gentle sympathetic noises.

"Take a deep breath." Marco advised "We'll find someplace warm to sit and explain it from the beginning."

She nodded and he led her down the hall to Skeeves office. It was vacant of course as Marco started up some hot cocoa and sat down across from a much more embarrassed Star. All cried out, the trails of her tears making the face paint smear in a grotesque manner. Now that the emotion of the first moment had passed, her stomach tossed with nerves. How to fix this, truth or more lies? Well she'd start from the beginning like Marco said and see where it went.

"I was dimension hopping last weekend." She began.

Now Marco felt his stomach toss a little with an odd feeling. It wasn't like Star had never gone dimension hopping without him but it was a rare occurrence. What had he been doing? Oh right, he had gone go karting with Jackie.

"I ended up someplace I wasn't familiar, the scissors weren't working, but I figured it was because I wasn't close enough to a magic receiver. So I stopped at a house to ask for directions."

Marco nodded, though with each word he wished more and more that he would have been there to help in what he could sense was going to be disastrous.

"The old lady seemed nice enough, she said she knew of a trolley that could take me to town where the magic receiver was, but that it wasn't due in an hour. So she offered to tell my fortune while I waited and she was so eager I didn't want to be unkind."

Classic Star.

"So she gets out her little ball and starts looking inside and then she gets very angry."

Star's voice quieted as she repeated the fortune teller's words.

"You're letting your emotions fester. Be careful my dear or you might find yourself buried very deep. You're keeping your emotions frozen solid. Be careful unless you want an icy heart."

Marco strained to hear, but he didn't quite know what to say.

"Then she says she can help with it, and I refused to her terms, and she got into a rage so we had to battle." Star continued on trying to sound very casual, but Marco was still turning the words over and over in his head.

"I got out alive obviously and went home and kinda just hoped maybe she couldn't do anything."

That's why she was so tired Sunday night. Marco felt very guilty as he remembered how he had chattered on and on about his date with Jackie and had failed to ask Star how her day really went. Besides the simple one word response he got.

"I was wrong." Admitted Star, putting her head in her hands.

"And once it started snowing I knew what was going on. And it doesn't take an idiot to know how she wanted me to fix it, plus she left a pretty straight forward message on my mirror with the _'ice'_ breaker. So I knew what I needed to do..."

Marco got up to get the cocoa, and brought it back with a few damp napkins to wipe the paint off Star's face. Scooting closer, he gently took her face in one hand as he started to rub softly at the purple streaks. Star's breath caught in her throat, while Marco prompted her to continue.

"What did you need to do?" He asked, his voice quiet in the even quieter moment.

"Well," she began slowly looking up. "I had to look my crush in the eye." Meeting eyes with Marco as she spoke. Distractedly he took a sip of his cup of cocoa, and inadvertently set it down on the intercom button. Not even paying any remote attention to the little red light that flicked on signaling the sound being broadcast school-wide. "And say, I love you."

Yes my friends in Echo Creek Academy, that was Star Butterfly's voice admitting her love to someone. So it would seem.

"Oh." Was all Marco could say.

Yes my friends, again in Echo Creek Academy, that was Marco Diaz's voice.

* * *

Janna was looking at Jackie expectantly, expectantly because she expected some sort of reaction. Not for Jackie to sit, perfectly calm, and continue watching the program, sipping her cocoa, and jabbing Janna in the shoulder to get her to pay attention.

"Didn't you just hear-?" Janna sputtered.

Jackie merely shrugged. "I can freak out later Janna, when I know all the facts. Trust me, I'm screaming constantly on the inside, but I'm not gonna waste energy on it right now."

"You're insane." Janna said, a mix of astonishment and admiration in her voice.

"So are you. It's why we get along."

* * *

Marco took a large gulp of his hot cocoa, it burned going down, but not as much as his cheeks were burning in a way he couldn't explain. It's not like Star had just confessed her love for _him_.

This time he didn't set it on the intercom mic, a blessing, though the damage had already been done.

"Anything else?" He asked, but knew the answer. He'd read enough fairy tales.

"A kiss." Star said softly, suddenly not meeting his eyes again. She reached for her cup of cocoa, but also made a a strange inadvertent mistake and picked up Marco's. Her lips meeting the lid's small opening where his had a moment before.

Neither were paying enough attention to anything but their own internal combustion to notice.

"But you couldn't!" Marco realized with something of relief at finding a scapegoat for his conflicting emotions. "Oskar isn't here today!" He smiled as a child who holds faith in their very wrong answer.

"Yes!" Star replied, feigning her own excitement, "so I tried to find an alternate way. It wasn't a very good idea I know."

"And that's why you faked Mewberty. You wanted an excuse so that if you had to confess to Oskar he would think it was just the Mewberty talking."

She nodded, scarcely believing he bought it. Wishing maybe he hadn't and yet being thankful he had.

"Only you Star," he said with a soft smile "only you would think up something like this. Still, I wish you had just told me."

"I thought you would try to stop me." And she found it possible to softly smile back.

"You knew I would have, but Star you gotta know that even magic snowstorms have to stop eventually, you didn't have to put yourself through all this. I just wish I had noticed sooner." He sighed to himself. "I haven't been spending nearly enough time with you that I should be, especially with Glossaryck gone."

"It's not your fault Marco, it's mine, for constantly running from my problems."

"At least you let _this_ problem catch up with you." He said lightheartedly. And then enveloped her in a hug. It lasted long enough for their cocoa to get cold.

"Just out of curiosity, how many guys did you kiss today?"

"Seven."

Marco felt a little sick, but looking out the window at where the storm had calmed, he felt a small peace in his soul.

As for Star, she finally felt at least for the time being. Very warm.

* * *

  ** _I would like to note that the these final lines are directly quoted from my dream. Not one word changed._**

* * *

 "I bet you regret not being able to kiss your crush though."

"Maybe," said Star thoughtfully. "But it's like my AU fanfic I'm writing where Love Sentence are country singers, the one that I haven't updated in a while. When it does happen, it'll be worth the wait."


End file.
